


Adjustments

by Seiya234



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Night Vale as inspired by Lubbock., Rule 63, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlita is from Corpus Christi.</p><p>The desert was a bit of a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

Carlita knew, objectively, that the desert would get cold at night, that where Night Vale was geographically, there would always be a breeze blowing.

Knowing didn't prepare her, daughter of the ocean shore, for the actual reality.

Honestly, it blew her away as much as the weird shit Night Vale kept tossing at her

(Just yesterday, the Ralph's was selling blueberry flavored cabbage, Mayor Winchell sprouted a pair of dragonfly wings and breathed fire, and Michael Sandero's second head sprouted a unicorn horn.)

But knowing didn't prepare Carlita for the sharp, sudden biting cold of the night. Breath, fogging on the air as she looked at the Milky Way (avoiding the, er, Void). Having to go and buy an actual coat because her KTNV hoodie wasn't cutting it. Camping out by Radon Canyon in September, and having to wrap up in two sleeping bags.

Scientifically, she knew why it would get so cold, but she had the unbidden thought that, here in Night Vale, it was like the whole world was taking a breath.

In (cold, bitter, bone deep, but welcome)

Out (hot, burning heat)

And speaking of breath, dear god, the wind. 

It warped what trees there were into permanent 45 degree angles, literally blew her off her feet once a month....even the Glow Cloud was subject to the vagaries of the wind.

What really blew Carlita's mind though was that Night Vale actually used the wind to power their town.

"Not demon blood," she had asked Cecily once, "or the wailing of damned souls or coal?"

Cecily gave her an odd look. "Don't be silly Carlita, why would we need any of that when we have such an abundant, endlessly renewable resource available to us?"

Carlita almost said that considering the town delighted in the abnormal, such a sensible energy source was way out of place, but just settled for kissing Cecily instead.

They settled into bed together, warm, and listened to the wind howl outside.


End file.
